


Amaretto

by BleuWaters



Series: 800-word one-shots [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuWaters/pseuds/BleuWaters
Summary: Sugawara Koshi x reader one-shot. Books and coffee. How perfectly could a relationship start?





	

You met him at the library. You had just run in to drop off a book that was really overdue and to pay the fine. Surprisingly, the librarian didn’t have the change for your big bill and you didn’t have a smaller one in your wallet.

He stepped in and gave the librarian the money for the fine, and you rushed to refuse his help.

He smiled sweetly at you and you felt the air leave your lungs in a rush as though you’d been kicked in the gut. He said you could pay him back by accompanying him to the local coffee shop. You agreed and, through various circumstances, you ended up falling for him and him for you, and you started dating.

Two years, through thick and thin, you stayed together. Then one bleak, slushy fall morning, the news fell like a bomb.

‘(F/n)-chan, did you and Sugawara-san break up?’ The text was from Sugawara’s teammate, the intimidating bald one.

‘Not that I’m aware of...Why?’

‘Oh, gosh. Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I just saw him at a coffee shop with a girl. I’ve never seen her before.’

That happened this morning. The moment Koshi steps into your house, giving a quiet ‘pardon the intrusion’ as he slips the scarf from his neck, you grab him by the wrist and yank him into your room, slamming the door behind you.

“Who is she!?” you demand, feeling tears prick at your eyelids, “Tanaka-san texted me this morning. He saw you with a girl at a coffee shop.”

The surprised look on Koshi’s face melts away to understanding. “Right. Thanks, Tanaka-san,” he mutters, “I can explain that, okay?”

“Who is she!?”

“It’s not what you think, (f/n),” he says, and he smiles and rubs your arm. You pull it away. “Come on, sweetheart, I would never cheat on you.”

Tears streak down your cheeks. “I’ve never seen you hang out with any girls,” you whisper, “How do you know her?”

“She’s just a friend,” he says, taking your hand in both of his. You leave it slack, refusing to grip his. “I met her a few weeks ago.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me? Why did you make me find out that way?” you whisper, unable to stop the torrent of tears from streaming down your face.

“I didn’t...I didn’t want you to worry.”

“So it’s fine to keep a secret!?!” you shout, “And hurt my feelings!? And break my trust!?”

“No, I didn’t mean-”

A loud smack rings in your room and both of you fall silent. Koshi lifts his hand to his cheek and you clench your fist, your palm stinging harshly. You’ve never hit anyone before, not seriously, and you watch your handprint surface, bright red, on his face.

“Ko-Koshi, I’m sorry,” you breathe, your shock halting your tears in their tracks, “I-I didn’t mean to. I mean, I-”

Suga stands up and you stop talking, stepping forward and placing your hands on his chest. You look up at him and touch the mark on his cheek with your fingertips.

“I’m sorry,” you whisper, and he presses his face against your hand.

“You’re right; I should’ve told you,” he says, his eyes closing, and he presses a soft kiss to the heel of your hand.

“That doesn’t make me hitting you okay,” you point out, and he nods. He tucks a wisp of (h/c) hair behind your ear and the expression on his face only reads ‘troubled’.

“I’ll always love you, you know,” he says, pressing a kiss to your forehead.

“I know,” you answer, wrapping your arms around him. Heat radiates from his frame and his heart beats steadily in his chest, thumping insistently in your ear. His fingers stroke over your hair. He smells like a warm bakery.

“I’ll never cheat on you.”

“Okay.”

He cradles your face in his hands and tilts it upward, his thumbs stroking over your flushed cheeks. A tear wets his hand and he sighs.

“Please don’t cry anymore,” he pleads, “It’s okay.”

“But I hit you,” you say, pulling in a steadying breath and wiping your eyes. Your bottom lip quivers and Koshi panics.

“Oh, please don’t cry!” he exclaims, uneasily petting your face, “Sweet, sweet thing…” He swoops in and kisses you, and you make a quiet sound in your throat. Satin strokes over the seam of your lips and you part them, allowing Koshi’s tongue entry.

His mouth is sweet and tastes like his favorite almond coffee. He has always been a slow coffee drinker; his cup lasted him the whole day.

“I love you,” he whispers into your mouth and he nips at your bottom lip, “I really love you.””

“I love you, too,” you say, pulling away to look him in the eye, “Who is she?”

Koshi offers an amused grin.

“Your sister.”

**Author's Note:**

> yay, suga! please leave kudos and comments -w-


End file.
